The True Story
by percyjacksonfan135
Summary: Adopted with permission. The true story of Harry Potter. With an aunt and uncle who don't really love him and his best friend Selenay Sol, Daughter of Appollo by his side, things will soon get crazy once Harry arrives at Hogwarts. But nothing can compare to anything he's ever faced at home. At least, not until he meets the other kids.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.. Author's note: I am taking over a story called The True Story for amelia Claw. She has asked me to in light of her college schedule and that she hadn't updated that story in over a year. But, never fear. I will be keeping as much of the original story as possible, so updates will be quick. If you have any questions, feel free to contact the original author or me on where to find it.

Chapter 1:

7 year old Harry Potter sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of cabin 11- the cabin of Hermes, god of herds, travel, trade, heraldry, language, athletics and thievery. Now, you may be wondering which of the Potters cheated on the other- Lily or James? The answer is neither- Lily's mother was Hecate and James's father was Hermes. Little Harry was upset because Chiron was forcing him to go back to the Dursleys the next day- his reason was something about how an interfering old man would notice if he was gone too long, which Harry didn't understand. That was why there was an illusion of him there right? He wouldn't of minded leaving so much if it hadn't mean leaving his two friends, Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena and Selenay Sol- daughter of Apollo, behind- even though Selenay lived next door to him and would come back in a month. Harry sighed once more, then rolled over and went to sleep.

************************three years later *****************************

Harry and Selenay sat on the porch of the Big House, listening to Chiron explain about the school he would be going to in the fall- Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"There are many other demigods at Hogwarts-the potions professor, Severus Snape, who is on a rather sensitive mission for his father- Thanatos, and therefore can't help you. He has to do the exact opposite of helping you, or the fact that he is spying on two extremely powerful men will get out. You might hear stories were you father and him hated each other, but really they were good friends. They just had to act like they hated each other to keep people from getting suspicious. Your mother didn't know about it until after her second year, when she first came to camp, so she was friends with Snape. Eventually, it became to dangerous for them to be friends, so there was a manufactured incident, and they were never _seen_ together, but they were still friends. The second is Oliver Wood, son of Nike-i think you both know him?" when Chiron received two nods he continued. "he has a place where you can train- it is on the seventh floor opposite a tapestry of Barnbus the barmy teaching trolls to dance. However he is the captain of the Quidditch team, and is in his OWL year, a year with a lot of tests in it. The third person will be the hardest. His name is Neville Longbottem, and he is a son of Demeter-a fact she informed me of herself, as he doesn't know he is a demigod yet. There may be others I don't know of yet- it will be your job, but don't tell them until you have permission from me- we don't want any mistakes."

"Do you know of any other people that are demigods, in case we are in trouble, and will we get new disguised weapons?" Harry asked.

"There is a man, a son of Athena who sells trunks in Diagon Alley, which is coincidentally the only trunk store there, he will give you two special backpacks he has designed for demigods. They usually look like a normal endless backpack- and yes that is normal for wizards. However if you open them saying a password in Greek with your hand on the zipper, they open full of demigod supplies-rope, drachmas, nectar, ambrosia, nonperishable food, a tent that is bigger on the inside then the inside, etc. They are free because the gods decided that their children might need them at some point and not have enough money, so the gods pay for it, as it is really expensive because the supplies are included. Normally a demigod would have to show the man a drachma, but you are very recognizable because of the scar, Harry, and will give them to you as 'a gift for the boy-who-lived and his friend.' The man looks like all other sons of Athena- blond hair and gray eyes. The gods decided the bags should be the color of one's eyes, because a demigod's eyes usually reflect on who their parent is. There is also a small symbol of who the god or goddess is somewhere on the bag, but hidden enough that nobody will notice it unless they are looking for it. I want you to get good, durable 3 or 4 compartment trunks from him, as we get in a lot of dangerous situations, and the trunks have a shrinking charm on them so you can just put it in you pocket. The store the man owns is called Wiseacre's wizarding supplies, which is a hint for demigods on who he truly is" Chiron explained.

"Now on to the matter of weapons. It is traditional that a child going to Hogwarts is given a weapon or two designed by their parents. Apollo created this necklace for you, Selenay and the bow will never run out of arrows, the sword will be forever sharp, and they will return to you when lost. If you need them, just pull on one of them, and they will return to the necklace if dropped." Chiron said, handing her a necklace with a bow charm and sword charm on it. "And Hecate and Hermes created these for you, Harry," Chiron handed him a black ink click pen and a brown leather watch "the pen will turn into a sword and the watch, a shield. They will both work like they normally would (even the pen) unless you need them. Hecate spent a lot of time testing that about 10 years ago and just now figured out how to get it to work."

"Cool!" Harry said "Do you have weapons for us to give to Neville?"

"Yes." Chiron said and handed Harry a bronze coin with a leaf imprinted onto it. "I am going warn you now, if you lose that you have a very angry goddess after you. However, once you give it to Neville, he won't be able to lose it. Tell him that if he flips the coin a weapon of his choice will appear"

"In that case" Harry said "you better take it" he handed the coin to Selenay.

"Hey!" she protested.

"What?" Harry asked "I live in a cabin full of pranksters and thieves, and what they don't steal Vernon and Dudley will" he complained.

"True." she admitted

"Now, Harry if you could fetch Lou Ellen for me, I have some things I need to discuss with you three"

Harry grinned and nodded, running off. The first place he looked for his sister/aunt was correct-he found her in the Hermes cabin glaring at Travis and Conner Stoll. "Lou, Chiron wants you" Harry interrupted before the fight got too bad. The 15 year old daughter of Hecate heaved a sigh, but followed Harry outside. "I'll race you to the big house" Harry grinned before sprinting off. Lou, with her longer legs, won- but Harry was close behind.

"Lou Ellen, I need you to renew the Mist on their camp necklaces. Also I need you to put the spell on Harry's glasses that makes him able to read English, without dyslexia. Selenay doesn't have dyslexia so you won't have to do anything more than the usual for her." Chiron explained the reason for he coming here.

All Lou did was yawn and comply- with a flick of her hand the Mist surrounded the two demigods, returning them to the appearance they would have if they had never come to camp, and anchored on their camp necklaces. If they put the necklaces on, they would return to their true appearances. The dyslexia spell was much harder however. Lou began to chant in Ancient Greek, and 5 minutes later collapsed into a chair, thoroughly exhausted from her spell work. "Anyone have any food?" she asked. Harry just handed her a piece of chocolate he kept in his pocket for emergencies like this and his canteen of nectar. She quickly gobbled down the chocolate, taking careful sips from the canteen in between bites.

"Anything else you need me for, Chiron?" she asked.

"Not at this minute, but you will need to dismiss the illusions in place of Harry and Selenay in a few days, when they go back." he responded as she handed Harry his canteen back, then walked away after hearing his answer, saying goodbye as she walked.

"Will we really be going back so soon?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"Yes, as you will need to be there for Dudley's birthday, with yours only a little more than 2 weeks later. To not alert the headmaster to the fact that you were not there over the summer you be there, as the letters will come soon." Chiron explained "now to warn you- I don't trust the headmaster. He fights for the 'Greater Good', leaving the gods to wonder who's Greater Good he is fighting for- and we suspect it's his own. Additionally, all the evidence we have points toward that he fights for his sake and is willing to sacrifice a lot of lives and manipulate people just for him to be famous and rich. When you get to Gringotts, the wizardry bank, I need you to make sure Harry, that he doesn't have access to your bank account, and that nobody but you does. Your father was very rich, and has a couple 'Potter family' vaults that you won't be able to get to until you are 17, and an adult in the wizarding world. However James and Lily made a rather large trust vault, because there where times where they needed money while on quests and wouldn't have enough for textbooks if they did- those things are extremely expensive, by the way. Selenay- your father was an 'American squib' and the goblins of Gringotts are willing to pretend this, so you have a vault there too. Additionally, the gods have an alias of the 'Olympian' family, which is a family of very powerful wizards-or so everyone believes. You also need to make up a story between your mom, Harry and you so you don't get caught saying different stories." Chiron clarified.

"Now, Harry, your parents both spied on Dumbledore for the Council of Gods, and a man named Sirius Black was blamed for their deaths. That is incorrect- they told only me and their parents who their secret keeper was, and it was a man named Peter Petigrew. The gods can't do anything with that information because the wizarding world is very corrupted. Black is a legacy of Hermes, but Hermes blessed him- making those qualities stronger, so he will stay sane while in Askaban. They were also friends with a man named Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf. He is harmless though and your father, Sirius and Peter became animagi (the ability to turn into an animal) so they could stay with him on the full moon. When your mother and Severus heard about this, they immediately did, too. Your mother was a red fox and Snape was a taipan- a very poisonous snake. Your father was a stag and Black was a big black dog that looks like a fake death omen that wizards have. The traitor has the form of a common garden rat, with one toe missing on his left foot, so be careful."

"Can we become animagi, eventually?" Harry asked, with a glance at Selenay, who looked just excited as he did. "It would come in handy for Quests."

"If you weren't a demigod you would have to wait a few years, but we could start next summer. Lou Ellen and the rest of her siblings also will work with us on that, along with anybody else that is able to, as demigods can sometimes naturally do things like that. I suspect if we can talk someone into scanning everyone, there would be a lot of people with the ability, as it shows up when its going to be needed. If you could get a book at the bookstore on them, without anyone noticing, that would be helpful. Now, it's nearly time for dinner, so off you go." Chiron finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Again, this is the 2nd prewritten chapter from amelia Claw's original.

Chapter 2

***********************2 days later*********************************

"Up! Get up now!" Harry awoke to the sound of his giraffe-like aunt pounding on the door of his cupboard. "Up!" she screeched, sounding like an emprosa.

Harry groaned and rolled over, trying to forget the horrible demigod dream where he watched himself and all of his friends die, gruesomely, because of monsters-the dreams were often worse than the monsters themselves.

His aunt was back at the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded

"Nearly" Harry said, wishing she was a monster so he could just destroy her.

"Well, get a move on it, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned, wishing he could throw her into the pit.

"What was that?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing.." Harry grumbled. Why did Chiron have to make him come back here for this torture- couldn't he have come tomorrow, and not have to listen to all of this nonsense; Dudley was more spoiled than 5 daughters of Aphrodite combined-and most children of Aphrodite were the children of famous people, like politicians and actors! Harry slowly got out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling a spider off of one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept, when he wasn't at camp. The Stoll brothers had used the fact that he was ok with spiders many times to prank the Athena cabin- something Luke pretended he didn't see, so he wasn't murdered by Annabeth.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents. It had looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he had wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise- unless it involved trying to punch somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it(thanks to the mist) but Harry was very fast, because he was descended from Hermes.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard and being starved his whole life, but Harry would have always been small and skinny for his age if it weren't for running away to camp. He looked smaller and skinnier than the Misted version of him really was, because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about 4 times bigger than he was. He had a stash of clothes that had been given to him as presents over the years from his siblings that fit both the real him and the misted version of him at Selenay's house, though. He wore round glasses held together with lots of scotch tape from all the times Dudley had managed to actually punch him in the nose(usually just after he had just killed a monster and was tired). The only thing liked about his appearance was the very thin lighting bolt scar, that represented his mother's sacrifice though he knew that it would cause him a lot of trouble- it would prove who he was to everyone in the wizarding world. The first question he remembered asking his Aunt Petunia was how he got it- he was about 3 at that time.

"In the car crash when you parents died" Aunt petunia said (which is pure and utter BS, Harry now knew) "and don't ask questions"

 _Don't ask questions-_ that was the first rule to a quiet life at the Dursley's- one Harry had a hard time obeying, thanks to the ADHD.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen just as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair" he barked as way of morning greeting. Harry just rolled his eyes and used the Mist to make his hair flatten down a bit.

About once a week Uncle Vernon looked over his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have more haircuts than the rest of boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair just grew that way- all over the place.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that laid smoothly on his thick fat head. Aunt Petunia often said Dudley looked like a baby angel- Harry often said Dudley looked like a pig in a wig covered in Minotaur dung.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult because there wasn't much room. Dudley was meanwhile counting his presents; which Harry was surprised about as he didn't think Dudley could count that high.

"thirty-six" he said, looking up at his mother and father, while Harry gagged behind Vernon's back "that's two less than last year"

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." Aunt Petunia said.

"Alright, thirty-seven, then" said Dudley, who was going red in the face. Harry, who could sense a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger as was, because she quickly said "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today, alright popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like work harder than defeating monsters. Finally he said slowly "so I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"thirty-nine sweetums" said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh" Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel "all right then"

Uncle Vernon chuckled "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, 16 new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news Vernon." she said "Ms. Figg's broken her leg. She can't watch him" she jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend or two out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year Harry was left behind with Ms. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated there, as she was like a monster. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Ms. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia looking furiously at Harry as though he had planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Ms. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a full year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tuffty again. Also, Selenay's mom was 'friends' with Aunt Petunia because they lived next door, so Selenay was coming with them.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often talked about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there-or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a emprosa.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca" snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could leave me here" Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on the television for a chance and maybe have a go on Dudley's computer; and there was less of a chance that a monster would attack him)

Aunt Petunia looked like she had just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" She snarled

"I won't blow up the house" Harry said, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," Aunt Petunia said slowly "...and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact Dudley wasn't crying- he hadn't cried in years- but he knew if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil you special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I... don't ….. him …..t-t-to come" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" he shot harry a nasty grin through his mother's arms.

Just then the doorbell rang - "oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkins, walked in with his mother(Allora), followed by Selenay and her mother; whom was an author (which was what attracted Apollo to her in the first place, he had heard Selenay say). Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped crying at once(Harry had suspected for a long time that Dudley had a crush on Selenay).

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of Selenay's mom's car with Selenay beside him. There was not enough room for the Dursleys, the Polkins, and the Sols in one car, even without adding Harry in, and Dudley didn't want him in the same car as him.

"So, Harry, Selenay says that we need to finalize a cover story about her father, and now is as good of a time as any-what are your ideas?" Selenay's mom, Claire, said.

"Well Selenay, did you explain everything that Brunner told us to her?" Harry asked, then when he saw Selenay nod he continued "Well, you've told everyone in the neighborhood that he was M.I.A. in an American war, so was should stick with that just in case. We could say that he was a squib, and he ran away to the army once he was old enough. He was stationed over here, and that's how you met him. A few months later, he was called directly into war, and one year later you got a letter saying he was missing. He had put on his list of people to contact if he was hurt, along with one of his Army friends, but his parents weren't on there, and you've never met them- but you have met several of Selenay's cousins and aunts. You were going to get engaged right before he got called away, so he had told you everything, including about the American wizarding world which is very different than here. You didn't think Selenay was going to be a witch, though. That good enough?" Harry explained his idea.

"That's better than good enough, it's perfect! 'Lene, can you write than all down on this paper?" Claire asked handing the a pad of paper and a pen to Selenay.

"Sure mom" Selenay said. She had just finished writing the story down when they arrived at the zoo.

They parked their car right next to the Dursley's, and all got of of their respective cars at the same times. The minute Uncle Vernon saw Harry, he growled "You better have been good, boy. Remember, any funny business, and you'll be in trouble for the rest of the holidays, understand?"

"I don't. He was good, and didn't say anything when not spoken to. I wish all kids had the same manners he did." Claire defended hotly- she hated the Dursleys, and the only reason she put up with them was to make sure Harry didn't get hurt too badly. Piers' mom looked like she agreed- she had seen Piers and Dudley beating him up several times and after she had broken it up, she would ask why, and Dudley would always say 'Mum says he's a freak', lowering Allora's opinion of the Dursleys.

"Whatever." Uncle Vernon spat and stalked off towards the zoo, with everyone following him.

Once through the gates the Dursleys bought everyone ice creams from a smiling lady with a cart. Dudley and Piers got large chocolate ice creams, while Selenay got a medium vanilla. The lady with a cart had asked what he wanted, and Uncle Vernon had answered for him saying he wanted a cheap, 25 cent lemon pop, but she ignored his uncle and asked him what he wanted. Harry had quickly answered with a medium vanilla, so he was eating ice cream that hadn't come from camp for the first time in his life. The Dursleys weren't happy about this, but with some glares from Claire, they didn't say anything about it, at least not until later.

Harry had the best morning he had had in a long time. He was careful to walk away from Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored of the animals by lunchtime, so they wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. He and Selenay, instead walked a few feet behind them, licking their ice creams and commenting on all the animals to her mother. Harry's favorite was a timber wolf, one of the few in captivity, and Selenay's favorite was a cougar (also called a Mountain lion, puma, or panther). It was the only only one in England, as they are an American species. The animal both Harry and Selenay found amusing was a gorilla that looked exactly like a black-haired version of Dudley. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and Harry had one of the biggest meals he had ever had while living with the Dursleys, that didn't include stolen food or food from camp. It consisted of chicken strips and chips(or fries for Americans) which was the cheapest thing on the kids menu, a whole lemonade bottle, and Dudley's first Knickerbocker glory, after he had a tantrum about it not having enough ice cream on it and Uncle Vernon had bought him a second one. Piers' mom, Allora, and Claire both had disgusted looks on their faces after that, especially after Petunia did not even attempt to tell him no, just saying that her growing boy needed more food. Harry could tell that Piers would never be allowed to hang out with Dudley ever again, since Piers started complaining about the amount of ice cream on his Knickerbocker after that- which his mom just told him no to, and that he should stop complaining.

So far, today had been a good day. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit window along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of snakes and lizards were crawling and slithering over pieces of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see the huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man eating pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could of wrapped its body around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into the size of a trash can- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed up against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move" he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass, but it didn't move. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring" Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't of been surprised if it had died of boredom itself-no company except stupid people drumming on the glass all day, trying to wake you up; at least he got to go to the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.

It winked. That was when Harry's brain kicked in. He knew snakes couldn't wink, they had no eyelids. He had found that out when he was researching snakes so he would understand the snake-speaking part of his powers from Hecate better. Therefore, this snake must know he was a (as the wizards put it) parselmouth, and wanted to speak to him. Harry quickly raised a bit of mist so people wouldn't notice the strange boy hissing(as it sounded to non-parselmouths).

The snake jerked it's head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised it's eyes to the ceiling. It clearly said "I get that all the time"

Harry said "I know," while strengthening the mist "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked, as the snake wasn't native to Britain.

The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed it's tail at the sign and Harry read on: This specimen was born in the zoo. "Oh I see- so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake nodded his head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump, and the snake hissed in irritation. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers yelled.

Dudley came waddling as fast as he could, and Harry could hear (barely, through ringing ears) Ms. Polkins remonstrating Piers for yelling.

"Hey, what do you think you doing!?" Claire barked as Dudley slammed Harry's head into the glass in an attempt to get him out of the way. Harry could feel the glass shudder and slowly crack against his bleeding head. Harry fell to the ground after Dudley shoved him, then Dudley made a huge mistake- he pounded on the glass, near the crack, to get the snake's attention.

Thanks to his ADHD Harry could see what was happening right before it did, and managed to scoot himself backwards, out of the way. Dudley, however, wasn't so lucky, as he was just inches away from the glass. The glass shattered and fell all over him, covering him in small cuts and ripping his clothes. The snake slowly slid out of it's tank and past Dudley without anyone noticing him, thanks to one very angry mother (Claire) yelling at Dudley. Harry quickly dismissed the mist on him and the snake as it slithered out of the snake-house. Several zookeepers ran up, somehow not noticing their escaped charge making his despite run for freedom.

"What happened?" the head zookeeper didn't even notice the broken glass- which was extremely stupid of him, in Harry's opinion. As Claire explained, with Piers mom backing her up and Vernon trying to blame Harry, Selenay pressed her fingers into Harry's bleeding scalp and muttered something in Greek. Harry could feel his head healing itself, stop bleeding and aching so much, though he would still have a headache later. Thank the Gods for daughters of Apollo!

Selenay was slowly helping Harry up into a sitting position, his head ringing, when Claire yelled "I watched him! He did nothing! Stop blaming him, and start thinking about you stupid, lazy, lying son. Harry is staying with me- I should of done it years ago! He grew up thinking his name was freak, while your son get 39 presents for his birthday! Come on kids."

Harry and Selenay ran after her as Mrs. Polkins said "Can I come with you? I don't want to be anywhere near them." she said the last sentence with venom, while Piers followed, for once looking disgusted with Dudley-a thing that took entirely to much time. Claire stormed out of the zoo, with everyone trying to keep up with her fast pace. Everyone got into her Nissan S130-Apollo had rubbed his love of good, fast cars into her- and they sped out of the parking lot.

While they were speeding down the freeway they noticed a very nice car, that had only come out a few days before, keeping pace with them. It was a bright red Mercedes-Benz 280 SL, and the driver was someone they all recognized- Apollo. Harry and Selenay automatically bowed in their seats as much as they could. To their surprise Allora did to, while Claire saluted, as she couldn't bow and keep her eyes on the road. When everyone looked at her strange, Pier's mom said "Piers father is Ares, I know a god when I've seen one. I'm guessing Selenay's father is that man there?"

"Yep" Harry said.

"So you are a demigod too?" Allora asked.

"Kind of" Harry said "my mum was a daughter of Hecate, my dad a son of Hermes. So I have powers of both"

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Piers asked as the red convertible's driver sped away, after grinning at Selenay and Claire.

"We will after we get home. It isn't safe to do it here." Selenay said, glancing around nervously, while rubbing the spot her necklace would be.

"Speaking of safety, Claire, can I stay at your house for a little while, at least until the Dursleys aren't so mad?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm going to insist that you stay at my house at least until you go to school. If that to-be headmaster of yours doesn't prevent it, once you get back from camp, you will stay at my house, also. My house is inside the wards, so the aforesaid wards will still power up. Also the wards can't tell between you and the illusion, so it won't matter if the headmaster is watching you, anyway.

"I think I should get my things from the Dursley's house, then." Harry said suddenly, after a few minutes. "if you could come with me, Selenay, Piers, that would be nice. Also does anyone have a bobby pin?"

"I do," Claire said "here it is. You are using it to get into the house, I'm assuming?"

"Yep, all of the things I've collected over the years of living with Travis and Conner, along with the rest of cabin 11 are in the house. All I really need is the bag of the camp stuff, and the stuff I got from campers from my assorted birthdays over the years."

"How are you going to get into the house with that?" Piers asked

"I'm a grandson of Hermes, I have ways." Harry smirked as they pulled into the driveway. "We will take a while, as I will need to saw through a couple of locks with my sword, so you could just go inside your house." Harry lied with a mischievous smirk.

"Ok, then" Claire said, and the two woman walked towards the door, and the kids walked towards the Dursleys house.

"Harry, why are you smirking?" Selenay questioned as Harry picked the lock carefully.

"Your parents are in there-all of them. Hecate warned me, and she and Hermes will show up in a few minutes. I thought you might not want to see the reunion- it would have been kind of awkward."

"It would be more than a little awkward." Piers said.

"Yep" said Harry as the lock clicked, and they came into the impeccably clean house. He walked over to the little cupboard where he slept and slid the lock back.

"You live in there!" Piers sounded outraged.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I never knew, I thought it was just your hiding spot. I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Harry said as he put all of his camp clothes in his camp bag, along with a few shirts and a pair of jeans the Aphrodite cabin gave him. He then put everything that wasn't once Dudley's in the old backpack that Petunia had gotten for him at a thrift shop(IE. a few books cabin 6 had given him, the bronze armband turned into his armor, his book that Lou had made about his Hecate powers, lock picking things, and Travis' book of epic pranks, along with his father's journal of pranks- which he intended to try out). He also had a few pairs of jeans and 2 shirts that petunia had gotten for him at a thrift shop after a look of Claire's that clearly had said that he needed clothes that would actually fit him.

Once everything was in the bags he slung one over each shoulder, and walked out of the cupboard. They locked it behind him, so the Dursley's wouldn't be able to tell he was there, and walked out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

They all meandered their way to the door of Selenay's house, opening the door loudly, to make sure they didn't walk in on anything they didn't want to see. As Harry and the two others walked down the hallway, they heard people talking-about 4 of them- as the house suddenly lit up with a bright light.

The children ran to the living room to see that it was just the arrival of two more gods, as there were two of them already in the house. It was a rather unusual sight that greeted them, though. Claire was sitting on Apollo's lap, whom was sitting in the easy chair, and Pier's mom was sitting by Ares on the love seat. Hecate was sitting on one side of the couch, Hermes on the other. Seeing that there was no other seats, Harry just bowed to the gods, before flopping into one of the dark blue bean bags that accented the sky colored walls. Selenay and Piers just looked at each other and shrugged, coping his actions.

"So why are you all here today?" Harry asked


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Once again, this is a prewritten chapter, so updates should be fairly quick. A special thanks to amelia Claw for allowing me to finish the story for her. I really enjoyed reading it and I am excited to put in my little twists and turns when the time comes.

Chapter 3:

The visit from the gods was very informative, and strange. Apollo had informed Claire that his father had told him that if he truly loved her and wanted to make her a goddess, that he would have to prove it by staying away for 11 years (Zeus was in a very bad mood at the time) without having any other kids or girlfriends. Selenay was the youngest child of Apollo. Therefore Claire could become a goddess if she wanted once Selenay and Harry went to school- which she definitely did. Apollo told her that they could stay in in the house, instead of living in a temple in Olympus- to keep up appearances he told her, though Harry got the impression that he had lived on a temple for far to long and never particularly liked in the first place. He also said that he would show up in a military uniform that he would steal from Ares via Hermes, to all's amusement, as both were in the room. The official story was that he was stuck in an enemy prison camp for a long time, then once he got out the US government wanted him to tell them everything, which took a month with all the paperwork he had to do, and official meetings he had to go to. That was why he wasn't skin and bones.

Ares was only there because Pier's mom was there and he wanted to tell Pier about the Greek world himself. He could be a father at times, though it was rare. Hecate and Hermes were there because they had heard about it, and they wanted to come and see Harry, as Zeus rarely allowed the gods to leave Olympus and see their children.

The gods had all left at dinner time, with Pier's mom driving off just minutes later, and Harry ate the largest meal he had ever had. At camp there was a limited amount of time that one could eat, and they served mostly healthy food. You also weren't supposed to have food in the cabins, though most broke those rules. At the Dursleys he was lucky to get two meals a day, much less a large amount of food. Here there were no such limitations.

Harry and Selenay stayed up late that night, talking, and eventually fell asleep while laughing at all the incorrect bits of Disney's Hercules movie they were watching; completely unaware of the surprises that were headed their way.

The two woke up surprisingly early the next morning, considering the late night they had. They both (separately) decided it would be a good idea if they got dressed, as they had no idea when Apollo would come. That question was answered just minutes later as they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Jack" they heard Claire squeal Apollo's fake name as he got out of his fancy car, looking much older than he usually did-about 30 instead of 18. Harry could see the noses of all the housewives up and down the street press up against the glass of their windows- gossipy prats. Selenay ran out of the house towards the driveway as Apollo picked Claire up, spun her around, and kissed her.

"And this is Selenay, right? She's so big!" Apollo said as if he had never seen her before, or only when she was very little. Selenay nodded as 'Jack' said "Well come and give your dad a hug" just loud enough for Ms. Next door neighbor- whom had been slowly opening her window, to hear. The gossip would be around the neighborhood in an hour, and there would soon be knocking on the door to see who he was, which would be amusing, in Harry's opinion. Harry slowly crept to where towards the door- just to where Apollo could see him. "And who is this?" Apollo asked, as if they weren't discussing the best way to defeat monsters yesterday.

"That is Harry, our next door neighbor's kid; I'm taking him in for a little while" Claire explained. Harry could see Ms. Next door neighbor's eyebrows shoot straight up-the Dursleys would get interrogated as well it seems.

"Well, hello, kiddo. I'm Jack, Selenay's dad." he said and held his hand out to shake Harry's. Harry just walked forward and shook it as if he wasn't a god that could annihilate him in a second if he wanted to, and shook his hand.

Once he released Harry's hand, Apollo took a step back and picked up Selenay, and rested her on his hip, like what you would do to a young child. While holding her up her if with on arm, his other hand reached back and grabbed Claire's. The family, with Harry following, trooped back into the house, away from the whispers from the overly curious neighbors.

Harry and Selenay spent the day with Claire and Apollo, getting to know him as he taught the three of them guitar-because "everyone needs to know at least one instrument!". They went out to dinner in a popular restaurant-which was one of Claire's favorites. Everyone knew that, so the place was packed, and when they walked in, everyone went quiet- most likely trying to hear something that the could gossip about. Claire had her mother's engagement ring on her finger, which was part of the plot. Apollo, however was planning on replacing it with one that he would give to her sometime soon. According to the fake story, Apollo had proposed the night before he was called back. Claire had took off the ring when it was declared that he was missing, and the two had "explained" that to Selenay all of that (provided the reasons why every thing was that why to the neighbors without them having to ask). Apollo also explained how he was caught be the enemy while on a raid and held in a war prison for 10 ½ years, then escaped and found a US manned camp, who got him back to the US after a few weeks of being there, where he was interrogated by the FBI. Once they were done he came straight here, and got back his old job. He know Selenay was alive because alive because Claire had been sending him letters, and Selenay was born about 5 months before he was captured.

Once they saw the people around them start spreading around the news (even their waiter was listening in at times!) they finished their food and left. As it was now quite late Harry went into his new room, put on his camp pj's, and crawled into his comfortable bed with warm blankets and fell asleep.

The next day Harry, once again feeling if something was going to happen, woke early and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. He had woken up the latest of everyone, whom all had the same promotion. Two hours later, an older, brown haired woman knocked on the door with two letters in her hand.

"Hello, whom are you" Claire said as she answered the door, forever the author.

"Hello I am Professor McGonagall, of a school named Hogwarts that both your daughter, Selenay, and the boy in your care, Harry Potter, qualify to. If I could come in and explain the details?"

Apollo had come up behind Claire as the professor talked and she asked him "Isn't that the magic school?" and was answered with a nod

"How do you already know of magic?" McGonagall asked as she followed Claire into the living room, where Selenay was teaching Harry a new cord on the guitar. When Harry had heard the question, along with the new person, he stopped playing.

"I am a Squib, and had told Claire about magic a few days before I was called into war. I only returned from the prison camp I was being held at, to come completely home yesterday, and when I heard Harry's last name I knew who he was immediately, and told him and Selenay about the wizarding world. My name is Jack Apollo Olympian, by the way." he added, completely startling the Professor just with his name. "We aren't the uneducated muggle-borns you thought we were. All you need to do is tell us where the nearest Ally is, and then we will be ok. I, like the rest of my family have a large vault in all Gringotts banks, even though mine would be slightly smaller because I am a squib, I was paid a large amount by the US gov. for being in a prison camp for years" he lied going with the story. "So we are all good, and I am sure you have other things to do, other people to see. Do you need anything else from us?" he asked, though not rudely.

"That's ok with me, there is _always_ more things to do when you are second-in-command of a school." she said with a sigh. "I have just one question. Why is Mr. Potter with you?"

"I got tired of watching the Dursleys push him around and insult him. He didn't know his own name until he was 5 and had to go to school!" Claire ranted, while Harry blushed.

"I told Dumbledore those people were no good, that we should never just leave him there, but he wouldn't listen to me, he knows best after all." she finished sarcastically.

"You were there when I was left at that place?" Harry asked, curious- he know all Chiron knew, but that wasn't much.

"Yes, and I spent the whole day before you were left there in front of that house, to try and prove to Albus that that place was no good, but it obviously was to no avail."

"Oh." Harry said, subdued, "How does he have enough power to put me there, and keep me there? There must have been rumors on how I was treated, and didn't I have godparents?"

"Your godparents are Alice Longbottem, and Sirius Black. Alice was tortured to insanity on Nov. 1st and Sirius betrayed you father to He-Who-Shall-Not- Be-Named" McGonagall said.

"Oh." Harry said, deflating a little bit, sad at the news, but noticing that she avoided the power question.

"Well, enough of the sad mood." Apollo said cheerfully "How about we go get our school things today, we don't have anything else planed." he said as Claire smiled as his normal rambunctious mood.

"Cool!" Harry and Selenay said eagerly.

Apollo just looked at them and smirked "I know" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the prewritten chapter four. I do not own these characters.

Chapter 4:

After Professor McGonagall left, everyone piled into Claire's car for the trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had to admit, it was weird to be in a car with a **God** , a soon-to-be **Goddess** , and his best friend. His internal power warnings kept going off, warning him that Apollo was extremely powerful, and not to anger him, in any way.

Apollo drove into London, then pulled into a parking lot in the middle of London. "How do the wizards hide in the middle of London?" Harry said as curiosity overruled his instincts.

"You'll see" Apollo said mysteriously as they got out of the car. As Apollo was getting out of the car, Harry noticed that he pulled a ball cap from out of his door compartment, and stuck it in his back pocket. They walked past hamburger shops and CD stores and Harry couldn't stop wondering where they could hide so much magic in London.

Apollo lead them to a dirty, dark pub in between a book shop and a record store. Harry had a strange feeling that the mortals couldn't see it, as none of then even looked at the pub. Apollo lead them into the pub, and no mortals even noticed they were there once they got to the door. Right before they entered Apollo turned toward Harry and gave him the hat. "Unless you want to be mobbed, I suggest you put this on." he said.

"Is it really that bad?" Harry asked, putting on the unornamented red hat on.

"Yes, unfortunately for you, it is." Apollo said with a grin, then opened the door. The pub was dirty and dark. However there were a lot of people in it. Harry thought it might have so many people in it because it was the gateway between the muggle word and the wizarding world. Apollo lead them through the pub with no interruptions (other then staring at Harry's hat) to go to a backdoor were there was a brick alleyway which was blocked off. Apollo then tapped a pattern in the wall with his finger.

The wall slowly opened up to show an archway, and beyond that was a medieval looking street. Apollo started walking but stopped when he saw that the rest of them were still here, with our mouths hanging open. "What are you waiting for?" he calls.

"Nothing" Selenay says and runs to him, with Harry and Claire following. The street was filled with all sorts of interesting, weird stores, like a cauldron shop or a broom shop. Apollo leads them to a large marble building, which has a poem inscribed onto it.

" _Enter stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there."_ Harry read

"Well that's kind creepy" Claire commented.

"No, it's a warning. They could not warn you." Harry told her.

"They once didn't." Apollo told them as they climbed the marble steps, "But they got tired of cleaning up dead people" Two goblins chuckled as he said that and bowed them through the door, the bows slightly deeper then anyone before them.

"That's..." Claire said

"No, it's not, they're only protecting their things." Apollo said as they walked into the bank, surrounded by goblins. Apollo lead them to a teller and told him "We need to go to my vault and Mister Potter's vault, yet someone seems to have taken his key."

"Ok, we will have someone give you a new key, and self destruct the other." the goblin told them "Griphook, take these people to their vaults, and watch out for the new key" he ordered another goblin.

Griphook lead them to a door, which held a stone passageway light by torches. The passageway led to a little mining cart, which they all got on. They all hurtled deep down, where the air was freezing cold. They stopped at a vault where the end of the track was only 50 feet any. There were 12 doors, and Apollo got out and walked to the golden one. He put his finger on it, and it swung open. Inside there were heaps and heaps of gold, and only a few bronze and silver coins. He scooped up most of the bronze and silver coins, and a large handful of the gold. Then he got back into the cart, which speed up. The cart stopped again at small vault about a fourth of the way to the top.

Griphook got out of the cart and gestured for them to join him, which the did. "This is your key." he said to Harry while pulling it out of a pocket "Try not to lose it this time."

"I never had it in the first place" Harry told the goblin, who barred his teeth.

"We will tell you when someone comes barging in here asking where the key went. They never came to any of the vaults, or we would know they had it."

"That's good." Claire said as the goblin walked towards the vault and opened it. Harry walked over, and Griphook handed the key to him.


End file.
